


Sex Toy

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, F/M, Mindfuck, Plushophilia, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nii being romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xandria](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xandria).



She had followed him from the start, silently supportive, and he, in turn, had not forgotten her as he reached for his ambition.

He had many so lovers now, and yet, they were all toys beside her. Toys were amusing and more useful for experimenting: toys broke so easily.

With her alone, he restrained himself (to petting, mutual masturbation and the occasional bout of frottage). Though he longed to come deep inside her, he knew the proteins in his semen would degrade her soft, polyester fibre-filled interior.

But, ah, Nii mused in epiphany: perhaps this was what condoms were for.


End file.
